the_sapphire_vanguardfandomcom-20200214-history
Olu's Notes
travelling to phandellen on the roads with provisions started in neverwinter by gundren rockseeker convinced us to bring provisions 10gp each if we bring the provisions to the trading post (Barthen's Provisions) ----- insert massive story here We had visited with Agatha the bashee and gave her the comb We dispatched some orcs by luring them into Agatha's hut We dispatched some orcs by having Bjorn do situps within a pack of them We are in an old tower that has a tapestry and a bunch of these spider markings all over. We woke up and realized we forgot our horses. THey looked tired, likely exhausted from the night. I handed the scroll of exhaustion to bjorn, as I was unable to use it. We are planning to head to the second tower, further away from the main path. Olu had a conversation with Droop, where Droop was worried he wasn't fitting in and was asking if he shoud leave. Olo tried to console him, but he has troubles talking about this kind of stuff. Droop said he would think on it. Maybe he will leave when we reach Phandellen The tower in the distance is similar to the last, made of this elven material that we are not familiar with. No one is out front as Zaria and Milo approach. However, it smells like death. A door out front is closed. After planning our approach, Bjorn tripped and clattered towards the tower, raising a massive racket. Zombies poured out and Bjorn winked out of existance. A figure emerged, "What is going on?" A red robed figure, shaved scalp with a yellowish complextion. Short for a human. His presence doesn't command authority, he looks like he's used to giving commands. Zaria noticed the black tatoo on his forhead as a necromatic symbol. We are 50 feet away from the nearest zombie, and we are 60 feet away from the necromancer. Milo steps out and says we are looking for his grandpa and he doesn't know where he went. His name is Hamun Kost. He is quite grumpy and isn't willing to offer much info, but says if we talk to Agatha the banshee, he may help us. He wants to get the elven secrets about how this town is built and figured Agatha would know more. We ride back to Fandellen, arriving at night. The town is more cheerful than when we left. The reign of tyranny seems to be over. We stable our horses in Willowbrook stables. The stableboy takes our horses and leads them off. We head to Stonehill Inn, Tobin Stonehill the owner greets us as we arrive. Offers us free room and board as a thank you for helping the village. The tavern is alive with patrons and music. He mentions that the rest of the Rendbrands ran away after we defeated their leader. Although they fear that they may come back. Milo has a letter, so we should check in tomorrow with Elmar Barthen when we get the map. Olu asks about inks and parchment, and either Linea or Barthen's may have it. Milo dresses up and acts sophisticated, pondering the nature of things. Olu insight checked him and found that he was growing, but still playing it up a bit. We rest for the night and head to Barthen's Provisions. He has materials for Olu to copy the spell to his book. Milo offers the 50gp up and says, "Anything for family." Milo is trying to buy healing potions from Barthen's Provisions. He negotiates for 3 healing potions for 100g. We trade some of our goods, and sell a few more things as well. We receive our map that we commisioned and Milo and gets his letter. When he opens it, there is a flowery smell that escapes. Milo tells us that the Redbrands have headed back to Hillbottom. Good news, they are afraid of us and our prestige is spreading. Bad news, they know Milo is part of the Sapphire Vanguard. The Redbrand claim that Milo has an item that their master demands. They are interogating and torturing halflings to find it. His aunt said to not come back as there is lots of trouble afoot. We head to Sister Gariels and Olu steps off and finds an alcove to copy Charm Person into his spellbook. The rest of the group reports to Sister Gariel and discusses what they have found. Unknown to Olu, the group talks about Agatha and Bogentle's spellbook, and what is going on in Hillbottom. Milo tells her everything other than that he was a Redbrand. They asked her about Kost the Necromancer, and she knew him by name. He is well known and has been on the run for many years. Has stolen precious items and they need to be recovered. He took small boys from Neverwinter to experiment on, but it was a far more devious plot. Elane arrives and although is serious, finds Droop in his pant-hat funny looking. Gariel asks Elane if she can help Droop. It seems to get the young ones out of the room. Once they leave, Gariel continues. He took boys, sodomized, raped, and tortured them to break them, stealing part of their essence. He was stealing young boys with arcane abilities to potentially build some power of some sort. Over the years, it was close to 30 boys that were kidnapped. She may join us on that journey when we take it. Bjorn queries about researching the spider symbol, and she said that the Harpers have books for members and she could requisition information if needed. During their conversation, she keeps hinting that the group should officially join the Harpers. In regards to Cragmaw Castle, it may be best to talk to halflings who have longer halflife than humans. They may know more information. Group decides we need to visit Hillbottom to learn more info about the castle. Bjorn asks if Sister Gariel knows more about where to find more fancy jewlery to ask Agatha about the elven ruins. Sister laughs and says Agatha was an elf originally but her soul was twisted and became angry. The Harpers wouldn't usually deal with Banshee's and found that she isn't that evil. Her personal opinnion is that there was a great sadness that happened to her and she resented it and stayed instead of passing on, which twisted her heart. She does not wish for us to meet with her again without the proper materials. The comb was most likely her comb in life, hence why she let us leave. Everything else would be a death sentence. Sister tells us that Elane is doing ok, but cries in her sleep. Bjorn should talk to Elane. Bjorn goes to talk to Elane and finds the Droop is now wearing a pink dress and has had his nails painted. His ears are also tucked into a custom hat, so that his ears are mostly hidden. He also had the socks on his hands cut to make little gloves, a cloak and scarf. He would likely make it through towns now as he looks like a younger girl. Droop says he owes his life to our group, and feels he wouldn't have repaid the group if he stayed with Elane. However, Milo says that taking care of Elane and keeping her company would be very useful. It seems like in Droop's company, Elane is more free. Elane still seems sad in regards to her parent's death. However, she is happy and thanks everyone. Olu finishes his spell and finds that Droop is staying with Elane to protect her. Olu says goodbye and that they will keep in touch. --- Game break We ask Sister Gariel, what sort of reward would we have to deal with the Necromancer. Thep party heads off to talk to Mayor Harbon Wester at the townmaster's hall. We knock on the door and it opens under the force of the knocking; it was already open. The mayor is currently working on some documents. Bjorn explains we found two towers and killed off a bunch of orcs. And he mentioned the Necromancer. Hallwinter was at the mayor's office and was listening in. They recommend to destory the ruins as they tend to fester bandits and trouble. They talk that they want to demolish them as they don't relate to human heritage. However, Bjorn pleads them to reconsider and they offer to send an archeoligist group to review the ruins. He pays the group 100g for killing the orcs. In terms of the Red Brand, Milo brings up that they are stationed in Hillbottom, the local Halfling town. The mayor snaps to say they should cut trade with the town. Bjorn says he should reconsider and explains about how we found the Black Spider was hiring the Red Brands. He shows the symbol we believe to be linked to the black spider. The mayor agrees that there must something bigger at play. In terms of figuring out where the focus was from, The mayor recommended either Neverwinter or Emon. Hallwinter says that he doesn't know about what the Red Brands are doing in Hillbottom or why they are there. He figured they still had enough people to hold onto Fandellen. Olu did an insight check and he seemed to be telling the truth. He also once again recommended that the group join the Lord's Alliance. Milo tells us that Hillbottom is fairly seregated, with much of the humans holding control of the government. We opt to ride into the forest and stay off the trails. As we approach at night, we plan to leave the horses at Milo's Aunt's stable, but we stop out of eyeshot and dismount to be more stealthy. Olu opts to stay with the horses. The group heads off and as they get closer, Zaria sees over 10 shadowy figures walking about. The group makes noise and run away. Bjorn heads off in another direction while invisible to try and distract them. Bjorn ends up fighting a small group, knocks one out, and runs off with him. Bjorn meets up with the other 4 and they take off towards the horses. Olu, seeing the sacred flame, hobbles the other horses and heads toward the comotion. The group meets up and Olu hops off Obtau and they load the bad guy onto the horse. We were surrounded and managed to escape with a bunch of scrapes. We ran into Neverwinter forest and headed deep into the woods to lose their trail. Its dark and everyone is tired. We look for shelter in the forest to hide from the search parties. Bjorn ties up the bandit and casts a zone of truth around him. Milo interogates him. The Redbrand are after the ring that Bjorn is wearing. There are about 50 Redbrands in the town. Their captain is Vor Merkug. There is one magic user in the town. He comes and goes, talking to the black spider. The bandit does not know where Cragmaw, but Merkug does. Milo's aunty is still alive, but just barely. They are trying to lure Milo into a trap. Citizens are scared and the halflings are trying to help the Aunt. Half the forces are around the Aunt's place and at the Constable's Office. The rest stay at the Winterwolf tavern in town. Soldiers are coming from all over, they are concentrating their forces in Hillbottom. We sleep the night and start planning on how to infultrate the town. We decide to head to the elders house to talk to them. --- Kyle was sick -- Apparently Milo interogated elders in a filler episode. Milo talked with Pitunia, Camila, and Tulip. Hinted at having some unknown power. After a rest, we sneak up quickly to the house on the side closest to the forest. We hear that there are guards posted around the house. About 5 total. Shit goes down. Roach the horse dies. One of the redbrands was super scared of the image of Talon. The Redbrands have the same symbol, that which we do not know. We mow down the remaining redbrands chasing us and setup camp deep in Neverwinter forest. We successfully rescued Milo's aunt. Bjorn casts lesser restoration on Milo's aunt and it removed something from her body. Aunt's name is Fanvera. We sleep the night and in the morning, while strapping Fanvera into a saddle, she wakes. She is a little out of it, but still worries for Milo's safety. She says they were looking for an item that can be used to find a location of a key. She saw villages being burned by strange creatures. She worries that this place will not be safe if they succeed. Milo asks how she saw it. A man had come every few weeks and tortured her with images in her head. Specifically a woman with a high-pitched laugh. She didn't see the gods, but she saw a beautiful women with large antlers. She was dead in a pool of blood on an alter. She also saw Milo dead as well. She says she was cursed. Etched in her chest is the symbol the redbrands had and it has a slight purple glow. Bjorn found that it was a divine spell and decided to commune with the Queen in the Ring. He asks her about the symbol. She has been tortured by magic. We would need to find the alters of the changebringer if we wish to cure her. However, its not so simple. Her visions are the future that the agents of the evil goddess with to bring out. THe future is just a possible future, but not the only one. However, it is the most likely if we don't intervene. The changebringer alter is not easy to find, as there isn't a known location. However, bring her to a priest to help stabalize her. The divine influence of a pure god would help to keep her stable until we find an agent, or become one ourselves. Bjorn asks how to become one, however he is still young. Bjorn asks about the necklaces and learns they are agents of destruction for the evil goddess, and she was the Consort of Correllorne. One of the former leaders of Celedrane. SHe says Milo's aunt doesn't have much time left, and that we should talk to her while we can. SHe asks what we want to do. Milo responds we want to get rid of the redbrands and she believes we suceeded. However, she urges Milo to flee as its dangerous and they will enact revenge. However, she says she knows where we need to go. THe agent says he was returning to Cragmar Castle and she knows where it is. She pleads to Milo to never put himself at risk. Milo offers to keep her safe. She reveals that Cragmaw Castle is at the edge of Neverwinter Forest. They hid it within the woods. Milo went on a carriage ride and went on a picknic. Milo had climbed a tree and fell and broke his arm. If we keep travelling south to the tip and head towards where Milo broke his arm, we will find it. Her strength is failing and she is starting to get weaker. She passed out and the glow faded on her, but it still is present. Olu casts Identify at level 2 on the aunt and feels a strong energy. Not sure exactly what curse it is, but its a very powerful divine curse. ---- We head back to Fandellen through the woods, with the aunt on a horse. The town welcomes us, and we head to Sister Gariels at Tymorious Church. Droop is there, dusting. Elena is not in sight. In the corner of the church is a cloaked individual. Bjorn and Tarun carry the aunt to Sister Gariel, who greets the party. Milo introduces his Aunt's body to Sister Gariel who is immediately concerned with her state. Gariel says we should talk in private, but there is an individual who is in the church and she is not comfortable. Zaryah goes and sits near the cloaked figure. Sister Gariel ushers us out to deal with the cloaked figure before speaking. Bjorn approaches the cloaked figure to see who it is. Bjorn notices that the figure was angling the body to try watch the party without actively eavesdropping. The character in the corner was waiting for Sister Gariel to finish her ritual. Kryn is her name and believed her father Gareth would have sent a letter. Sister Gariel, hearing the figure is waiting for her, feels ashamed that she thought poorly of the indivudal after the Redbrands. She approaches Kyrn and the figure takes off her hood, exposing long black hair. Kyrn is looking to establish an agreement with her guild, Aternam from Neverwinter. Sister Gariel says the Harpers would be interested in trading. Sister Gariel motions to the group and tells everyone to introduce themselves. Kyrn works for an apothocary guild. Sister Gariel informs her of the recent history of Fandellen. Sister Gariel says that we need to kill the agent through who the curse was placed on the Aunt and then she can use Greater Restoration to restore her health. The Changebringer was outlawed and generally only travellers seem to worship her. Recommends we got to Iman as there are a lot of different religions. She also recommends we head to Vasselhiem, as its much closer and larger tham Iman. Its to the north, but to the south is Iman. The party decides to head to cragmire and leave the church. Milo is fake killed by Droop from the assassin game and Olu casts Minor Illusion to make it look like he's bleeding out. Droop runs back into the church crying. Milo follows him in and convinced Sister Gariel that we had already dealth with Cragmire. She believes him until Droop says they couldn't have since they didn't leave. We stock up supplies and head to Cragmire. We stash the horses far away and proceed on foot. The castle is a mix of wood and stone, looks like nature built it. A sense of majesty and elegance even when its crumbling. Upon entering the castle, we drop in on a sleeping quarters and proceed to beat up everyone. ----- We found a hole in the side of the room and manage to scurry up with the help of a rope. On the other side of the rubble is a smell and a dining room full of dirty dishes, mouldy bread, and small animal bones. At the head of the table is a fat goblin and about 7 others who are currently laughing and making noise. As Olu and Karyn came out of hiding to try talk to the fat one, Milo jumps out of the shadows and assassinates him. A fight ensues, but two goblins escape. After a short rest we proceed further into the castle and hear a voice in our heads (except for Bjorn). The voice beckons us up a tower. We try to ignore it, but it threatens limbs to be chopped off for every minute we delay. Olu left a bolt he memorized at the base of the tower while the rest of the party sprinted forward. As soon as everyone was within the tower, a purple wall springs up, blocking passage out. Karyn and Olu slowly climb the tower while the rest of the group sprints ahead. Bjorn, Milo, Zarya, and Tarun reach the top and are met with limbs all over the ground an a women with long white hair and purple eyes and skin with pointy ears. She surrounds the group with another purple haze. Milo and Bjorn attempt to attack her, but she manages to catch the thrown dagger. Feeling resolve in knowing that they could not fight her, she promises to leave the party alone with Gundren and she will take the map. She wants us to meet up with her at Wave Echo Cave later on, if we accept. She wants to have some fun. THe party agrees and she starts to leave. She heads to the corner of the room and disappears. Bjorn grabs Gundren and rushes out. Karyn finds a scroll of Revivify and Olu yells to Bjorn that we can use it on Bjorn. Bjorn gets mad that necromancy is not accepted and rushes down the stairs. Milo yells at the party that family comes first and heads after Bjorn. The two ride to Fandellen to try and deliver him to Sister Gariel for saving. On arrival Sister Gariel says she is unlikely to save him, that the curse combined with his missing leg are too much. She recommends to end his pain and suffering and he is likely unable to survive the night. The rest of the party explores the castle and follow the tracks from the hole. The tracks were heading east up towards the Sword Mountain. As the tracks head up the hill, we decide to head back. We follow the tracks of Milo and Bjorn and head back to Fandellen. We reach Fandellen as Bjorn and Sister Gariel confirm that Gundren will not survive. He passes and the curse still lingers. The revivify spell likely would not have worked. Bjorn is solem and asks Sister Gariel to prepare him. She says the Harpers can handle his funeral. Zarya describes the lady who did this (from the tower) and Sister Gariel figures she was a dark-elf. Bjorn says she was holding the map that Gundren had which was used to mine a resource worth money at Wave Echo Cave. Sister Gariel recommends that the best way to get more information about the Dark Elves, is to head to the cities. However she figures we may not have time. We sleep for the night and head to the mayor's office. We get paid for clearing out the castle and collect the deed for the manor. ------ We stop at Barthen's Provisions and stock up on healing potions. THen we head to the stables and Bjorn and Karyn go and buy another horse. They inquire about armor for horses and the merchant offers to look into it, for a deposit of 20g. We make haste to hillbottom and approach the city limits at night. Zarya and Karyn look out and see that the town is still standing. We find a place for the horses in the forest and head to the centre of hillbottom. Upon entering the center of the town, the Elders (Camila, Putunia, Tulip) all approach. They tell Milo and Zarya to come with them and that the rest of the party. The invite the party, but tell them to not interupt. The group forms a half-circle and leads everyone to the center of town. There are many bodies on stakes, at various states of decay. Milo and Zarya recognize a bunch of their friends who are on the stakes. It appears that the bodies were killed over a period of time, and not all at once. It was due to Milo and Zarya's association with these people that they were killed. We head into the elder's hut, and sit down to tell us of what happened. After we rescued Milo's aunt, the Redbrands took everyone close to Milo and Zaraya, to question and kill them to try find out where they were. It started with one death, slowly and painfully. Sometimes two were killed, depending on the mood. However, yesterday the Mayor and Redbrands left as they felt a change in the winds. The elders have info and want to know what we are doing in the group and what we aim to do. Karyn says she wants to establish trade routes in the area. The elders appear pleased, as trade routes mean stability in the region. Tarun says he wants to kill the Redbrands. THe elders agree it is a noble cause. Olu says he started for just gold, but based on the corruption in the area, stayed to help. Overall he is interested in learning how the world works. Bjorn was here to help his cousins and then to deal with the corruption in the area. The elders then turn to Milo and ask if his aim is to protect himself, hillbottom, his aunt? Why did he return? Milo says he is sorry to leave the town as he did, and didn't think of the consequences during a split decision. Milo is with the group for some quick gold and that we have seen evil in Zarya's visions. Milo cracks a joke and the elders crack a slight smile. For Zarya, she explains they came to save their aunt and are trying to destroy the redbrands, specifically at the head of the beast. We have been slowly clearing them from various places and came back to save hillbottom. The elders ask if we know what the Redbrands are trying to do and say that the Bjorn's queen ring lady knows what they are after. Bjorn summons the ring and she says that evil is here, and the world is in peril. She does not know who the Black Spider is, but she knows who they follow. She teleports us to the dream scene previously seen by Olu and others. One entity Gormesh (an ogre) is in battle with a green blur of an elf, dancing in battle. "The story doesn't begin here, but far before..." We move to another vision and see the elf man who was fighting, resting by a tree. The figure keeps changing forms, between various creatures. "This is Corelone, the creator of evles." They are descendants from a part of a god. He was fighting with another god, and every time he was hit, his blood/body formed into other creatures and entities. One creature stands out, with an ebony/purple skin. We teleport back to the fight between Gormesh and Correlone and see the slash with 3 drops, and before Gormesh can land a blow, the women appears and stops Gormesh, and calls him her love. She was the consort of Correlone. That night started the creation of elves, although not as great as the others. We are teleported again to see the 3 elven siblings. They are playing and changing colours, reflecting their moods. The first child says, "Arune 'Uda, you are in the wrong. What she asked for is far too much. We much follow Correlone." The male says, "My sisters, calm yourselves, this is an argument between our parents, nothing more." Theyougest one says, "You who are blinded by correlone, will you follow him forever?" She wishes to be bound to a form, for she likes it. They lived for 1000 years at this point. They were consider the children of gods and as they were caused by shallow wounds, they didn't inherit all their powers. They were the beginning of the elves. Tulsar, The first loves adventure Hateh, The second, was the strongest, and biggest supporter of Correlone Arune Ulda, The third, was the follower of Arushnea (the consort of correlone). For awhile there was peace, but it was fleeting. Correlone and Arushnea begin fighting with each other. Correlone says that the children and others cannot have a single form. That they must keep changing. We move to a battle between Arushnea and Correlone (and their followers). Correlone lands a blow and instead of killing her, baneshes her and her followers from the Celedrain. This includes the yougest one. Once rejects, she was became the leader of the dark elves, but maintained her power. Her love of Correlone became hatred, trying to destroy the desndants of Correlone. The two remaining children, the middle one set out onto the material plane. The last stayed. 3 sets of elves (dark elves, the material elves, and the fey). Hateh killed Arune Uda and the drow are back trying to bring her back. Hateh parished due to greif from killing his sister. The spider queen now is called Loth. Singorne is the last elven stronghold. If she gets enough pieces, she will be strong enough to wipe out the plane. She tells us that the elf and wave echo cave likely needs us for something; it will be a game of wits. If we find any soul shards, and give them to the elves. If everything fails, head to Celedrain and meet with Tulsar. Camila is a healer. Tulip is a bard. Putunia is a sorceres. there are a total of 10 soul shards. There is a Changebringer Shrine in Signore. Milo's aunt is cursed by the Spider Queen. The Redbrands and the Agent at the top of Cragmaw castle teleported to the same location.